


彼异界学园（十四）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/璇慧





	彼异界学园（十四）

冯思佳第一次来到了彼异界楼顶的活动室。一扇铁门挡在眼前。  
楼梯口的青钰雯和闫明筠躺在了地上。没三四个小时是醒不过来的。  
这种卑劣的手段虽然无耻但是有用。还要多亏了自己的小弟任蔓琳了。小Beta可爱的外表迷惑了花心的青钰雯，一下放松了警惕，吃了任蔓琳给的糖。  
闫明筠是自己趁着青钰雯倒下转移注意力时给打晕的。嘴里再给塞了块自己掺了东西的糖。冯思佳的计划天衣无缝。  
霸道地用脚一踢，这扇本就没上锁的铁门大开，发出了金属和水泥碰撞的刺耳声响。  
这间活动室的门可是从来不会上锁的，许久未有的逐级挑战留下来的传统。  
"冯思佳，你开门就开门别把门给踹坏了。"  
段艺璇坐在了那个宝座上，怀里正抱着胡晓慧。冯思佳的突然闯入倒没给段艺璇带来多大的惊讶，只是动静有点大，怕惊扰了养胎中的胡晓慧。  
"哦~那我重来一次。"  
"不用了你给我回来。"

"段艺璇我是来向你挑战的。"  
冯思佳没有了刚才的沙雕，恢复了进门前的雄气纠纠。在身后的任蔓琳眼中布满了戒备。一场恶战一触即发。  
胡晓慧也在，不过是段艺璇的话就没必要让胡晓慧上场吧。何况任蔓琳打探到胡晓慧的身体最近好像出了些问题。  
段艺璇和胡晓慧好晒啊，冯思佳从刚进来就想吐槽。胡晓慧侧坐在段艺璇腿上，小脑袋斜靠在段艺璇的肩膀。  
段艺璇桌子上还有些文件，这是明目张胆的上班期间谈恋爱啊。段艺璇什么时候变得这么恋爱脑了。  
"去天台上吧。"  
活动室地方小要是冯思佳耍什么花招，一不小心伤到胡晓慧就不好了。  
段艺璇现在知道自己这边是只有她和胡晓慧两个人了。剩下的人就要问冯思佳了。不得不夸奖一句冯思佳的手段不错。  
尽管都是一些下三滥的东西，冯思佳能做到这个份上也是厉害了。  
"你先留在这吧，我很快就回来了。"  
段艺璇贴在胡晓慧的耳边轻声说着。  
"不要，我要看着你我才放心。"  
胡晓慧这是要跟着段艺璇了。孕期的Omega变得爱黏着自己的Alpha。

四人来到天台上，摆好阵势。冯思佳加上任蔓琳对阵段艺璇。  
冯思佳是没把握正面对战段艺璇，这种跨了几个级别的战斗，冯思佳这不是找死吗。  
"段艺璇你得让我，你可是Alpha。"  
冯思佳这个时候搬出了Alpha的礼貌性的守则。  
"可以。"  
就算冯思佳不说段艺璇也不会用全力的。  
"你同意了，那你不能用腿。"  
段艺璇的小短腿可是一把利器。要是不限制下，冯思佳估计一下就被秒了。  
"这个也可以。"  
段艺璇对自己的实力是很有自信的。

冯思佳现在只能硬着头皮上了，只要不被打得太惨就行。  
冯思佳一上来就对着段艺璇的头来上一拳，任蔓琳紧随其后。段艺璇一把钳制住了冯思佳，任蔓琳也是相同的情况，一推就让两人后退了几步。段艺璇被围攻了好几次，也没到肉，倒是冯思佳和任蔓琳身上挂了不少彩。  
冯思佳比想象的要拼命。段艺璇看着趴在地上快站不起来的冯思佳。她身上原本就有些旧伤，交手的时候段艺璇发觉到冯思佳有些力不从心的样子。  
"能不能先暂停一下。"  
段艺璇想要一击致命的拳头停在了半空中。冯思佳从地上艰难地怕起来。任蔓琳默默地在一旁搀扶着。  
"我要请外援。"  
冯思佳这又在搞什么？段艺璇倒有点期盼。冯思佳身上的那股不服输的劲很符合原本彼异界的拼搏精神。段艺璇很久没见过了这样的挑战者。  
"哦还有谁要上的吗？"  
"段艺璇。"  
苏杉杉从天台的门后走了出来。其实她一直都在关注着冯思佳的一举一动。  
"我现在是冯思佳的外援，让我来会会你吧，我们好像也好久都没有打过了。"  
"苏杉杉你是要造反了啊。"  
在一旁的胡晓慧开口道。冯思佳耍花招就算了，怎么苏杉杉也跟上了。  
"我代表的是冯思佳那边的，可不是什么二姐了。"  
"既然这样那你就上吧。"  
段艺璇也想活动活动下手脚了。

苏杉杉和段艺璇的交战两个人都用了全力。小柯基打架的时候是一只凶猛的小狮子。  
能受得了段艺璇的猛攻的人在彼异界也就只有苏杉杉了吧。  
冯思佳和段艺璇的争斗变为了苏杉杉和段艺璇的决斗。 要是苏杉杉赢了，冯思佳就算是躺赢了。这是苏杉杉给自己的承诺，冯思佳是无条件相信她的。  
苏杉杉和段艺璇打到最后是两败具伤。苏杉杉连躲闪格挡这类的都顾不上了，直接转为不要命地进攻了。苏杉杉想要赢，尽管段艺璇的实力在她之上。苏杉杉拼了命的架势着实让段艺璇有些应付不上了。  
段艺璇被苏杉杉扑倒在地，这可不妙。苏杉杉的拳头落下，正中段艺璇脑门。段艺璇也没那么省事，这一拳是点燃了段艺璇的斗志。两人在地上的厮斗，冯思佳和胡晓慧看得很是揪心。自己又帮不了什么忙。  
段艺璇用了吃奶的劲推开身上的苏杉杉，翻过身站了起来。这种打法她占不着赢面。  
"啊！！！"  
段艺璇大吼一声，朝苏杉杉冲去。苏杉杉也才爬起来，嘴角还带着血。被冲过来的段艺璇抓着肩胛骨和手臂撞到了天台的栏杆上。苏杉杉的背部撞到的地方火辣辣的疼。段艺璇也要是拼命了。苏杉杉被段艺璇这样压制在栏杆上。苏杉杉能活动的一只手抓着段艺璇压在自己肩膀上的手，试图让段艺璇松开压着自己喘不过气的罪魁祸首。  
段艺璇用上了Alpha的威压，因为胡晓慧的缘故也没全开。苏杉杉这边也是不让着段艺璇。一时间两个强大的Alpha的威压对决，是一场没有硝烟的战争。Alpha的胜负欲被激起，是一定要分个高下的。  
两人僵持不下，在场的所有人都捏着一把汗。  
这时任蔓琳看到在一旁忧心忡忡的胡晓慧，心里起了些歪念头。一个在孕期的Omega身体会变得非常的虚弱。即使是御三家的话，自己也能讨到些便宜吧。  
任蔓琳通过校外彼异界的对家安插在彼异界的内线了解到了这个令人震惊的消息。  
任蔓琳的一只手悄悄摸入自己敞开的外套下。在腰带那藏着一把只是打架程度的太妹绝对不会用上的匕首。  
任蔓琳会让冯思佳当上彼异界的顶点，这是冯思佳的理想，她自然会帮。但到时候冯思佳只能是她一个人的。  
在所有人都没注意到的时候，任蔓琳悄悄绕到了胡晓慧背后。果然胡晓慧弱到了连敌人的靠近都感知不了的程度。段艺璇啊，多有得罪，你今天是要栽在我手上了。  
在胡晓慧反应过来自己的脖子已经被任蔓琳的胳膊给紧紧勒住，正要做出反抗，一把冰冷的匕首就抵在了自己的小腹上。  
"别动，你要你的孩子的话。"  
胡晓慧一下子是慌了神。这要人命的事，不像是彼异界里的路数。  
"段艺璇！快点认输，不然..."  
任蔓琳向段艺璇挑衅到。  
一时间，所有人的目光转向了任蔓琳。冯思佳感到惊讶，她再卑鄙也做不出这种事。  
"任蔓琳！"  
段艺璇一回头，顿时是怒发冲冠。这样的手段未免也太卑劣了。  
"段艺璇你快给我认输。"  
任蔓琳虽然也怕，但是破釜沉舟只有这一次机会了。  
段艺璇只好松开了苏杉杉。苏杉杉也还有点不明白情况，现在是超乎了事态原本的发展。  
"冯思佳我认输，放了胡晓慧吧。"  
段艺璇毫不迟疑地做出了选择。 冯思佳被突然cue到才反应过来，这是自己手底下的人做的，自己也该管管了。  
"任蔓琳。"  
冯思佳与任蔓琳来了个对视。任蔓琳的眼里现在有太多自己看不过来的东西了。  
那个一被人欺负就哭的小女孩什么时候会有勇气拿起一把匕首了。  
任蔓琳发自内心地害怕了，冯思佳一脸陌生地看着自己。自己现在就像一个做错事的小孩子一样。她好怕冯思佳会不要她。

任蔓琳放开了胡晓慧，将她往前一推。段艺璇眼疾手快一把跑过去抱住了差点一个踉跄摔过去的胡晓慧。  
"任蔓琳！"  
段艺璇忿忿不平。任蔓琳被段艺璇瞪得更加心虚了。因为她接下来要做的是要毁了段艺璇一手扛起的彼异界。  
胡晓慧是没说什么，自家小柯基身上的伤多到吓人了。脸上是青一块紫一块的，都要破相了。  
"米一，回去吧。"  
胡晓慧现在只想和段艺璇一起回去了。拉上还在气头上的段艺璇的手，段艺璇转过来看了看自己，眼里再多的不甘和愤怒也都烟消云散了。 

胡晓慧扶着一瘸一拐的段艺璇走到了天台的楼梯口。段艺璇一条腿的膝盖被苏杉杉重重踹到了，刚才打架的时候还不疼，现在就开始疼起来了。

一声锐利的口哨声响起。在空旷的天台上扩散开来，整个学园都能听得到。

冯思佳捂住自己的耳朵，跑到任蔓琳那，上来就给了她一个暴栗。

"吹什么吹啊，吵死了。"  
冯思佳现在心情复杂，觉得有些对不起段艺璇，对罪魁祸首任蔓琳是给不了什么好眼色的。  
任蔓琳拿下口中的哨子，冷淡地回了一句"哦"，她就不明白了她帮冯思佳赢了，冯思佳还对自己那么凶，任蔓琳的心情低到谷底了。  
"冯思佳，不对，她吹的是..."  
苏杉杉眼尖地发现任蔓琳手上的哨子上刻着"1931"的数字，这是彼异界校外的竞争势力之一的标志。  
冯思佳顺着苏杉杉的视线看去。一把抢过了任蔓琳手中的哨子。仔细看了下，是"1931"的哨子。  
"哪来的？"  
在冯思佳质问心虚的任蔓琳时，苏杉杉靠在栏杆上往下一看，一大群别校的太妹挥舞着手中的棍棒正往教学楼赶来。看来这是要来抢她们的地盘了。

"段艺璇，你还能打吗？"  
苏杉杉也已经元气大伤。  
"可以。"  
段艺璇听到口哨声就停了下来，这是"1931"特有的一种哨子，声音独特，是不会认错的。想必任蔓琳的匕首也是她们给的吧。挑这时候，也是段艺璇失算了。她没想到苏杉杉会这么拼命吧。

和外面的这群人打是会出人命的，苏杉杉也知道，但是如果不再拼一把的话，彼异界就没了。再说了她老婆还没坐上那个位子威风威风呢。  
"冯思佳你给我待在这别下去，听到没有。"  
苏杉杉变得严肃起来。

冯思佳每次从地上爬起来，苏杉杉的心就被揪了那么一下，比起冯思佳站起来继续挨打，苏杉杉还是希望她就躺在那，剩下的交给她就行。  
"冯思佳你听到没有。"  
得知了现在局势的冯思佳心不在焉的。  
"那你小心点。"  
冯思佳想了想自己也帮不上什么忙，下去也是拖后腿。她现在只期望苏杉杉不要出什么事。  
"任蔓琳，为什么？"  
天台上只剩下她们两个了。  
"冯思佳你不要问我，我也想问你为什么...为什么你那个时候要救我...让我被人打死也就不会有这种事了。"  
任蔓琳的情绪一瞬间倾盆而下。她太喜欢冯思佳了，只是因为冯思佳那个时候救了她。任蔓琳病态的感情将自己吞噬。她只想要冯思佳的一切只属于自己。  
"小蔓，这样是不对的。"  
冯思佳蹲下来摸摸这个跪坐在地上放声大哭的小女孩的头。  
任蔓琳还是个没长大的孩子。小孩子心性是最难以预测的，冯思佳是控制不了的。任蔓琳也不坏，冯思佳看到她的泣不成声也闭上了自己想要出声斥责的嘴，把话咽肚子里去了。

胡晓慧被段艺璇托付给了刘姝贤。交给刘姝贤就算自己回不来了也会安心吧。  
"段艺璇，你一定要给我回来，话说在前头我不当你接盘侠啊。"  
刘姝贤的话向来都那么实在，一下击中了段艺璇的小心思。  
与胡晓慧短暂的道别后，段艺璇和苏杉杉带着刘姝贤学生会那边几个能打的奔赴了战场。  
"刘姝贤。"  
胡晓慧好久没有和刘姝贤独处过了。  
"怎么？不担心段艺璇吗？"  
"不是不担心，是相信她不会让自己有事的。"  
段艺璇和她说好的，不管怎样段艺璇是不能让自己的孩子就她一个妈妈。段艺璇很快就会回来的。  
"胡晓慧你说你这人怎么也不想想清楚，都是大人了，这个孩子的事哪能这么任性。"  
刘姝贤又开始吐槽孩子这事了。  
"你别跟我说是意外，要是意外我揍死你跟你说。"  
刘姝贤看胡晓慧支支吾吾那样气不打一处来。  
"刘姝贤，段艺璇只是想要一个孩子。"  
"然后呢？她就把你的身体搞成了这副样子。"  
胡晓慧的孕期反应太过强烈了，头晕、孕吐、失眠...几乎所有的孕期反应都来了个遍，刘姝贤看胡晓慧这样心疼得把段艺璇再拉出来辱骂个上万遍都算轻的。  
"我和段艺璇都那么多年了，也该有一个孩子了，这不是都要经历的事吗？"  
胡晓慧知道刘姝贤在心疼自己。  
"你就别瞎操心了。"  
"我怎么就瞎操心了，那是你不知道，你这种体质生个孩子会有多大的风险！"  
胡晓慧这就踩到了刘姝贤的雷点。自己的苦口婆心在胡晓慧眼里怎么就成了瞎操心了。  
活动室恢复了平静。刘姝贤表现得过分激动了。  
"我知道的。"  
也许刘姝贤不知道自己想要亲吻的睡梦中的胡晓慧其实是醒着的，她一直都知道。刘姝贤是胡晓慧最好的朋友，如果胡晓慧要是没遇到段艺璇，那么说不定就和她在一起了，刘姝贤也这样遥远不切实际地想着。  
"你知道什么啊你知道。"  
刘姝贤还是有些气愤。  
胡晓慧坐在段艺璇的位子上，刘姝贤靠在办公桌边上插着腰眼睛里都快冒出火来了。胡晓慧突然起身揪着刘姝贤的领带，抬头就要给亲上了。在几毫米的距离下恰到好处地停住了。  
刘姝贤的心电图是差点是一条直线过去了。胡晓慧松开自己后，刘姝贤的心跳更加异常起来。  
"刘姝贤你喜欢我是吗？"


End file.
